YYH Meets Hamtaro
by HAMTARO-FAN
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi and the group meet up with the ham-hams. Will they become good friends? Find out now! Prepare to laugh! Please review! (COMPLETED)
1. Hamsters?

**__**

YYH Meets Hamtaro:

Chapter 1- Hamsters?

Yusuke Urameshi and his group were walking in the woods together.

"We've been walking so long that my feet are hurting!" Kuwabara said. "I don't even know where we're going!"

"We're going to…uh…" Yusuke said as he scratched his head.

"Kazuma, I'll heal you if you are hurting badly." Yukina said kindly.

Kuwabara started to blush.

"Ok!" Kuwabara said happily.

Yukina healed Kuwabara's uh…feet.

"Yusuke, I'll kill you if you don't tell us where we're going!" Keiko said.

"I don't remember!" Yusuke yelled.

Keiko gave Yusuke a cold look. Yusuke backed off.

"Ok, ok!" Yusuke said. We're going to a restaurant because I'm getting hungry."

"I think we should eat too. We've been walking for hours." Kurama said.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan started to walk to the nearest restaurant which is 3 miles away from where they're standing. Just then, a group of little creatures bumped into Hiei's leg.

"What are those?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Kittens! Kittens, kittens, kittens, kittens, kittens!" Kuwabara yelled as he picked Hamtaro up.

Botan giggled as Kuwabara rubbed Hamtaro against his cheek.

"I'm…not…a…kitten…" Hamtaro said angrily.

"You're not?!?" Kuwabara yelled. "Then what _are_ you?!?"

"A HAMSTER!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Ahh! Rodent!" Kuwabara yelled as he dropped Hamtaro.

Hamtaro brushed himself off.

"Kushi-kushi!" Hamtaro said.

"Awww… he's so cute!" Yukina said.

Yukina cupped him in her hands. The other ham-hams peeked out of a bush. Botan saw them.

"Look!" Botan said, pointing to the peeping hamsters.

Hiei couldn't take it in, so he walked over to Yukina and started to pet Hamtaro.

"The little runt's changed!" Yusuke said.

Hiei happened to actually smile a little bit. Kurama walked toward the other ham-hams. He looked at all of them carefully. Then, he picked up Stan and started to tickle him behind the ears.

"What are we going to do with them?" Keiko asked.

"Just leave them." Kuwabara said.

Keiko threw a book at Kuwabara's head.

"Ouch!" Kuwabara said, rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"That's what you deserve, Kuwabara." Keiko said.

"I think we should take them with us to the restaurant." Botan said.

"I…guess so." Yusuke said.

Keiko gently laid all of the ham-hams into her bookbag. (all but Hamtaro because Yukina was still holding him)

~~*Author's Note*~~

The people in the story can understand the hamsters because if they didn't, the story wouldn't be so fun.


	2. The Journey Begins

**__**

YYH Meets Hamtaro:

Chapter 2-The Journey Begins

So, the journey to the…uh…restaurant begins. Hiei looked at Hamtaro. Yukina held Hamtaro near Hiei so he could hold him.. Hiei grinned (a small one) and looked at Yukina. Yukina smiled back and Hiei picked up Hamtaro. It was starting to get dark.

"Laura will miss me!" Hamtaro whispered very quietly.

Hiei didn't hear Hamtaro, but Yukina did.

"Don't worry little guy." Yukina said softly to Hamtaro. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Hamtaro." Hamtaro said.

"Hamtaro. That's a cute name." Yukina said.

"I think we should rest for the night. I didn't notice how late it was when we started." Yusuke said. "We'll continue in the morning."

Yukina put Hamtaro in the bookbag with the other hamsters.

"Good night guys." she said quietly.

Hiei slept against a tree with Yukina sleeping in his lap. Kuwabara laid snoring on a pile of leaves. Yusuke slept on a giant boulder and Kurama slept quietly on the ground while Keiko and Botan slept against two small trees.

Morning came and everybody but Kuwabara was up. He was still snoring on his pile of fallen leaves.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as he rolled Kuwabara over. "KUWABARA!"

Kuwabara opened his eyes.

"Wha…huh? Ohh…" Kuwabara said.

The group had 1/2 mile left to go. Yukina got Hamtaro out of the bookbag.

"Hey Hamtaro." Yukina said. I just remembered. Last night, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Yukina."

"Do you want to know my friends' names?" Hamtaro asked.

"Sure." Yukina said kindly.

"There's Boss, Oxnard, Stan, Sandy, Bijou, Panda, Maxwell, Snoozer, Howdy, Dexter, Penelope, Pashmina, and Cappy." Hamtaro said.

"That's a lot of hamsters." Yukina said.

"Yeah, I know." Hamtaro said.

Finally, the group got to the restaurant. Everyone went inside.

~~*Author's Note*~~

I have to admit it, some of the characters might be a little bit OOC (Out Of Character) but otherwise, my story is fine, right?


	3. A BIG RIOT

**__**

YYH MEETS HAMTARO:

Chapter 2-A BIG RIOT

They went to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

"I would like a mega order of fries and a large root beer." Yusuke said.

"I would like a vanilla shake." Yukina announced.

"I want the same of everything that Yusuke has!" Kuwabara said.

"I would like a small order of fries and a medium Coke please." Kurama told the lady.

"I want a vanilla shake…" Hiei said.

'"Ice cream sundae please!" Botan said.

"Oh, and are pets allowed?" Yukina asked, looking at Hamtaro.

"Yep. Look over there." The lady replied as she pointed to a "Pets Allowed" sign.

"Oh, Ok. Thanks." Yukina said.

"That will be $25 please." The lady said.

"Uh… I hope I brought money…" Yusuke said as he searched through his pockets.

Everyone stared big eyed at him as he looked around.

"Uh…oh…" Yusuke said.

"Don't tell me…" Hiei said.

"I have no money…" Yusuke said. "Do any of you?"

"Nope." Botan answered.

"I don't have any." Kurama replied.

"Uh… no." Kuwabara said.

Hiei remained silent. Everyone knew he didn't have anything to do with this anyway.

"I don't have any money either." Yukina said.

"Keiko! Please! Yusuke said, eager to eat.

"I have enough money, but I didn't want to spend it on food. I wanted to go shopping this week." Keiko said.

"But for SOME people,"

She looked at Yusuke.

"Food is more important." She said, and handed the money to Yusuke.

They all ate and continued their trip.

"We've been to the restaurant, Yusuke, where are we supposed to go NOW?" Keiko said angrily.

"Um… The compass says…"

Yusuke took out a broken compass.

"Nevermind…" he said.

"Yusuke…"

"I DON'T KNOW OK?!?" Yusuke screamed.

Keiko threw a pencil at him.

"Are we lost?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yep. Now we're totally lost! Thanks to Yusuke!" Keiko said.

__

Laura! Oh no! I cant get to my owner and neither can my friends! Hamtaro thought.

He started worrying, and worrying, and worrying, and worrying, and worrying.

"Yukina! What can I do? What about Laura, my owner?"

"Don't worry little guy. We'll find our way sooner or later! I hope…" Yukina replied.

~*Inside Keiko's Bag*~

"It's dark in here!" Oxnard said.

"I miss June!" Pashmina cried.

"Ookyoo!" Penelope screamed.

"Don't be afraid Ham-Hams. These people are nice.." Boss said.

"Oui. If they let us go, we'd never find our way." Bijou replied.

"WHAAA! I didn't bring any building supplies! What do I do!" Panda cried.

"I've read this book over ten times already! I had no clue this was going to happen!" Maxwell yelled.

The Ham-Hams had a riot.

~*Back Outside*~

Keiko was still mad at Yusuke.

"Stupid compass. Stupid compass." Yusuke mumbled.

"Ok Yusuke. Think."

"Um…" Yusuke looked to the left.

"I don't recognize any of that.."

Yusuke looked to the right and all over.

"We're lost." he said.

"Don't we already know that, YUSUKE? " Keiko said.

Yusuke sighed.

"Alright. If you think you're so smart, you tell us where to go." Yusuke replied.

"Umm… Why should I? It's your fault!"

EVERYTHING was a riot.

~*Inside Keiko's Bag (once again)*~

Everyone cried and whined and complained.

"WHAA!"

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"Mimi!"

"Maria!" "Hillary! WHAA!"

"Don't cry sis. I'll sing you a song. Twirling, whirling 'round we go, Twirling high and twirling low. See the colors, skip and flow. Twirling 'round we go.

Everyone calmed down as he sang the 2nd verse. They sang too.

~*Outside*~

No one heard them singing. Keiko actually calmed down.

"Do you know what to do?" Keiko asked Botan.

"This is very difficult if we keep starting arguments. We should ask for directions." Botan answered.

"Who would we ask for directions! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Yusuke yelled.

All of a sudden, they heard a rustle in the bushes.


	4. Akeme

**__**

YYH MEETS HAMTARO:

Chapter 4-Akeme

A person came out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Hamtaro asked.

"I'm Akeme." She said.

"Would you happen to have a compass?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I do." Akeme replied.

Akeme handed it to Kurama. He looked at it.

"Thank you." He said.

"But you'll have to return it. Are you going the same way I am?" she asked.

"What way are you going?" Botan asked.

Akeme pointed in one direction. Kurama looked at the compass. The arrow was in the same direction as she was pointing.

"Yes. We are going the same way." Kurama said.

"Can I join you?" Akeme asked.

"Sure!" Botan said.

Yusuke was still in a bad mood.

"How do you know she's not a demon?" he mumbled.

"She looks ok." Yukina said.

"Yeah… I guess." Yusuke replied.

"Thanks!" Akeme yelled.

They all followed the compass. They didn't recognize anything they were seeing. Yusuke figured that the compass was a fake. He kept thinking that Akeme was bad and she was controlling it.

"Can I see the compass?" he asked Kurama.

Kurama gave it to him. Yusuke looked at the back of it. It said: Demon Corp. Yusuke gasped. _I knew it!_

"She's a demon!" he yelled.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Akeme laughed evilly in a deep voice.

Akeme turned into a big giant monster. Hamtaro shivered in fright.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled and shot his beam.

He missed.

"HAHAHAHA!"

The Akeme monster disappeared.

"We're lost even more!" Hamtaro screamed.

"What good did that do?" Botan asked.

"Ask for directions, huh?" Yusuke sighed.

Hamtaro started to worry some more.

"It's ok Hamtaro." Yukina said.

She stroked his back gently. He calmed down and went to sleep.


	5. Home

**__**

YYH MEETS HAMTARO

Chapter 5-Home

The group went on. They found something they recognized.

"Haven't we seen this tree before?" Keiko asked.

"Yes. We've been going in circles!" Yusuke answered.

"We have?" Botan asked.

Hamtaro woke up and saw all their faces. He knew what was going on.

"Oh no…" he said.

~*Inside Keiko's Bag, AGAIN*~

Everyone was singing and dancing.

"Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy!" Maxwell sang.

"Oxnard, Bijou, and Boss, let's go!" Dexter joined in.

The Ham-hams took turns and finished the song. The bag shook.

"Whoa!"

The Ham-hams tumbled over.

~*Outside*~

"Huh? Oops. Sorry guys." Keiko noticed she shook the bag.

She looked into it.

"We will get you home." Keiko said.

She sighed.

"We won't give up."

She took an eraser out just in case just in case she needed it. Botan stepped on something. It was an old compass. Luckily, it wasn't broken.

__

Hallelujah! Yusuke thought. _We can get back home!_

They used the compass and got on the street that Laura's house was on. Keiko let the others go so they could go home.

"Yeah! I'm glad your leaving!" Kuwabara said.

Keiko threw her eraser at him.

"Hey!" he said.

"Bye Hamtaro!" Yukina said.

"Bye!" Hamtaro replied.

"I hope we meet again!" Yukina called as Hamtaro ran.

~*At Laura's House*~

Hamtaro made it just in time. It was Friday and Laura had just got back from school. She looked in Hamtaro's cage.

"There you are Hamtaro!" Where have you been? Mom! Dad!!"

Laura's parents came into the room.

"You've found Hamtaro!" her dad said.

__

More like I've found you!

****

THE END


End file.
